Allen's End
by Shadow38383
Summary: Allen has avoided the order and the Noah for three years because of Road. What happens when they find him? Sequel to A Broken Allen. Pls review and ask any questions.


**Sorry if its not great, but my mind decided to hatch a new idea involving the paring while I was working on this so it became hard to concentrate.**

I've heard the rumors. I've heard how some people think I'm dead, and that legend? Pff, some legend. You can't even call it that since it's been only three years. Three miserable years of hiding from the order and the Noah.

I've heard that people have seen me with Road even though she's gone...but she isn't gone. She never left my side. I can feel her next to me, but...I can also feel her pain, her sadness. She tells me how cold she feels and I want to comfort her, to warm her...but how can I do that when I can't even hold her!? If I try, all that I do is remind her that she's dead! I can't stand it!

THIRD PERSON VIEW

Allen was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching. He turned around to see Lavi standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Allen asked.

"You know, the order has been looking for you." Lavi replied.

"No shit."

"They've set out a reward for your capture...dead or alive."

Allen was surprised, "And you want to claim it?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"To distract you while you're surrounded." Allen looked around and noticed that Lavi wasn't lying.

'Fuck.' Allen closed his eyes and activated his innocence, "Well...took you long enough."

"Just come quietly, and maybe we'll let you live," called one of the exorcists, "even if you didn't give Lenalee that option."

"Perhaps," Allen replied, "but did Lenalee give Road that chance? I only returned the pain she gave me and, in Road's memory, I doubled it."

"Enough! Just kill the bastard!" The surrounding exorcists rushed forward at Allen defended himself, taking on each one with ease. Each one that approached was either slammed onto the wall, or sent flying through the air.

More began to arrive at the battle and began to overwhelm Allen. 'When the hell did they recruit more exorcists?' Allen asked himself fighting off two exorcists. Their numbers continued to grow and Allen was beginning to grow tired.

'I've got to do something.' he thought and with one swing he pushed off his attackers, "I'm giving you one chance to walk away!"

"Why should we?!" One of the exorcists asked, "You're the one who started this, and now we're going to end it!"

"You forget that I'm not the real threat." Allen responded.

"As if!"

Suddenly Allen felt intense pain flow though his body as several weapons were thrust into him. He fell to his knees, struggling to keep himself up..

"We got him!" one of the exorcists cheered. The others joined in as Lavi approached to deliver the finishing blow. Lavi lifted his hammer and brought it down. Allen anticipated the attack and braced for it...but it never came. He looked up as a figure appeared before Lavi and himself.

"So, Allen." the figure began, "quite a predicament you're in, isn't it? To be hunted down by your own comrades, cast aside because you fell for the enemy."

"Shut up Earl." Allen growled.

"Hehehe, Ironic...isn't it?" the Earl replied, "You fought and fought, defending these sorry humans and now...they will be your down fall." The Earl leaned in towards Allen, "And I will just waltz in and finish what you started from the inside, the destruction of the order. Then, the world! and thanks to you, I was relived of Road!"

"What do you mean!?" Allen asked surprised.

"While it is true that I needed Road to reach my full power," the Earl explained, "it seemed that she was about to abandon my plans and join your little game of hero. Her usefulness was about to run dry." The Earl began to laugh, "And now you're going to be killed by the order because they think the same thing about YOU!"

"Road saw you as family!" Allen replied in a low voice.

"Family!?" the Earl laughed even harder, "Those Noah are nothing but lost souls! I fed them that bullshit so that they wouldn't have second thoughts, AND THERY ATE IT UP! HAHAHA!"

Allen could feel Road next to him breaking down. He couldn't stand to feel her hurt anymore, "IS THAT ALL THEY WERE TO YOU!? FUEL FOR YOUR POWER!?" Allen was on the verge of breaking out and felt like annihilating everyone nearby.

"OF COURSE!" the Earl responded, "WHAT? DID YOU REALLY THINK I ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT THEM!?"

Allen snapped, he rushed forward and with everything he had he grabbed on to the Earl's head and pulled successfully tearing it clean off. The Earl's fat body fell limp to the ground with a thud. Allen looked at the severed head in his hand and began to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" asked a stunned Lavi. Allen's laughter died down and he simply turned to smile at Lavi.

"It's...its over..." Allen replied before falling forward and hitting the ground, motionless. Lavi approached Allen and checked him.

"Is he...?" asked one of the exorcists.

"Yeah," Lavi replied, "He bled out...how many did he kill?"

"Umm...well...actually...just...the Earl."

"What!?" Lavi spun around and saw that each person Allen took down was alive. Hurt, but alive. "After all that happened...he just...let us live..." Lavi was beyond shocked. He turned to look at Allen's body, "We caused his death and yet...he finished what he was asked to do in the beginning..." Lavi checked the Earl's severed head and smiled, realizing what made Allen laugh in his final moments. The Earl's distasteful smile had been replaced with a look of shock and disbelief.

"Allen..." Allen slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and examined his surroundings. Everything was white, but there was nothing in sight. Nothing but the ground and the horizon was visible. "Allen..." Allen spun around but couldn't find she source of the voice.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Allen." The voice became familiar, and it came from right behind him.

"What do you want..." He asked in a cold tone while slowly turning to face the source, "Lenalee."

"I...wanted to say...I'm sorry..." She replied, "I'm sorry for...k-killing her. I just couldn't believe that you had fallen for her and not me, and-"

"AND THAT"S WHY YOU KILLED HER!?" Allen shouted furiously, "BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS!?"

"NO, I MEAN, YES...NO I...I NEVER MENT TO HURT YOU ALLEN!"

"YOU DID! NO, YOU DIDN'T JUST HURT ME, YOU KILLED ME ON THE INSIDE! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU!? YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"AT LEAST I STILL HAD SOME DECENCY TO SEND YOU WITH HIM!"

"IF ROAD LOVED YOU THEN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED YOU TO KILL US!"

"Don't go there." Allen replied in a threatening voice, ready to erase Lenalee, "Don't even try to go there, do you know why she didn't fight back? She thought that you would understand after a few hits, but you decided to push further."

Lenalee was shocked, "No...but...she...I..."

"After all I did for you all, none of you could even be happy for me and Road!"

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!?" Lenalee was on the verge of crying, "I LOVED YOU ALLEN! I REALLY WANTED TO BE WITH YOU AND YOU COME OUT WITH THAT!?" Lenalee fell to her knees crying. "Allen, why don't you forget about her!? Please! Come with me! My brother disappeared! I'm all alone now!"

"No." Allen responded and Lenalee fell sideways, still crying. Allen walked up to her and felt a bit of guilt for what he was going to do, but shrugged it off and kicked her away, "You're pathetic you know that? He didn't disappear, he just moved on. He knew I wouldn't change my mind about who I wanted to be with, but you...you let your denial keep you here and now you're nothing but a floating spirit."

Allen began to walk away and Lenalee began to fade, "Allen, Allen please no! ALLEN! DON'T GO! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! NOOO!"

Allen looked back, but was met with the nothingness he saw before, "In the end, you really weren't my friend, were you?" Allen continued his walk. He walked and walked until he began to lose hope. "I'm not going to get out of here...am I?" he asked himself.

Allen was about to let his body fall and give up when he saw something on the ground in the distance. Placing a hand on his brow he squinted his eyes in an attempt to get a better view, and was successful, "Is that?" Hope was restored to Allen as he burst into a sprint. "Please let it be." He pleaded. As he got closer he could begin to make out details of the figure. He could identify the figure as a girl with deep blue hair. Allen's face lit up, 'Blue hair!' "ROAD!" he called out.

Road turned her head to see Allen approaching at top speed, "Allen?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "I-is it really!? ALLEN!" Road jumped up and ran full speed at him colliding with him halfway and wrapping her arms around his neck while pressing her lips against his. Allen broke away gently and held her close.

"Allen, I thought you left without me." Road commented.

"There's no way I would leave without you," Allen replied, "I just went through hell to get to you!"

"Oh, would you do it again?" Road asked playfully.

"Only if it's to save you, a walkthrough is too much." Allen laughed and began to walk with Road beside him, Road shuddered. "Road, are you still cold?" Allen asked with worry while wrapping his arm around her.

"No," Road replied while leaning on his shoulder, "not anymore."

Both Allen and Road stopped and stared, confused as buildings began to appear around them and Allen instantly recognized a restaurant that he enjoyed going to. "Hey, I know that place! They got the sweetest chocolate pie you'll ever taste."

Road's mouth began to drool, "Oh great, now I want some!"

"Then I'll get you a piece. Come on." Allen took Road's hand and led her to the restaurant. Smiling and holding hands, the couple began to fade as they enjoyed the start of eternity with each other.


End file.
